


No One Is Immortal

by Emmeline2019



Category: Carol (2015), Carol (2015) RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmeline2019/pseuds/Emmeline2019
Summary: Carol is 68 years old, Therese 55, Abby 72, Rindy 41.No one, including our star crossed lovers, is immortal nor immune from the ravages of time.The time is current day.
Relationships: Carol Aird & Abby Gerhard, Carol Aird & Rindy Aird, Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 14
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

Carol had been puttering around the house all day in anticipation of Therese's arrival home from a photo shoot.  
The day was exceedingly hot and humid  
God, this summer was unbareable. Temps 90 or better most days, humidity that made ones clothes stick to oneself and the numerous thunderstorms that arose seemingly put of nowhere.  
Carol looked at her watch for the time. 5 p.m. She checked her cell phone for messages or voice mail from Therese.  
Nothing but, then again Therese had said she might be too busy and out of range to do so.  
Carol thought back to the early morning, the two of them nestled in each others arms,   
Their love life was as passionate as ever. One would think they were newly met by their lust for each other. Over the years Carol's sexual dominance had been usurped by Therese whose hunger for Carol seemed unabated.  
Carol's memory of their love making that morning, initiated by Therese, caused her to ttemble. Therese insisted they sleep in the nude, winter and summer. She would caress Carol in the most intimate of places during the night and, when the first rays of dawn entered their room Therese would hungrily possess Carol, body and soul. Carol's sighs and moans would compete with the birds chirping outside their window as Therese took what Carol gave willingly.


	2. Chapter 2

Carol made sure to stay hydrated during the hot weather. Her doctor had cautioned her that the elderly, meaning Carol, lost their sense of thirst as they aged. Therese ensured she complied by having pitchers of water, with a glass stationed nearby, on the kitchen counter, on the coffee table in the living room, on their nightstand and had a case of bottled water on hand so they could each grab one to take with them when they ventured out.  
Carol wiped the perspiration from the nape of her neck with a cool cloth. She didn't like to run up their electric bill now that Therese was the only bread winner and Carol fully retired now going on 3 years time so the AC was off though Therese would gently lecture her not to do so, that they could well afford.  
Carol sat down at the table suddenly feeling a but dizzy. The dizziness increased and sweat proceeded to pour off her. She felt nauseous at the same time.  
Struggling to her feet Carol quickly slid, not fell to the floor. Fortunately her cell phone was at hand and with what strength she possessed Carol dialed 911.   
"What's your emergency?"  
Carol was barely able to get out her address and symptoms to the 911 operator before she went unconscious.  
Her cell phone fell from her hand to lay beside her.


	3. Chapter 3

The ambulance pulled up just as Therese arrived home.  
Paramedics jumped out to a startled Therese.  
"What...what's going on?" Therese asked as she put the key in the door.  
"We received a 911 call from this address, Muss", said one of the EMT'S. Is anyone at home?"  
Therese quickly opened the door calling out "Carol?" with the rest following her in.  
They all spied Carol laying semi conscious on the kitchen floor mumbling, "I don't feel well".  
"CAROL", Therese cried out.  
The crew sprang into action asking Therese the patients name, age, medical history, any medications she takes, etc while others quickly opened Carol's shirt, placing leads on her chest to take an EKG.   
"She's in afib", one of them said.   
Carol hovered in and out of consciousness.  
"Carol, can you hear me?" Said one of thr paramedics.  
"I'm gonna throw up", Carol mumbled as someone placed an emisis bag in front of her mouth.  
"Throw up in here".  
"Let's lift her up, get her on the gurney", all the while Therese stood there, frightened.  
"Miss, does Carol have heart disease of any kind?"  
"No, no", Therese said.  
"Okay, we're transporting her to the hospital." As another spoke to a doctor in the ED instructing them to start fluids and the cardiology team would be waiting for theur arrival.  
Therese got in her car to follow.


	4. Chapter 4

Carol was in and put of consciousness as they wheeled her into the ED.  
"Okay, on the count of 3 let's move her onto the bed" Carol heard them say.  
"One,two, three" and doctors and nurses started IV lines, took blood for stat blood work to the lab. Cardiology attendant looked Carol over, barked out orders. People spoke to Carol, asking her name, dob, what month, day, year it was. Carol heard but didn't always respond.   
Meanwhile Therese had thrown her keys at the valet parking attendant and, rushing into the ED wanted to know where her wife was.  
"Carol....my wife...where, where is she? Please..."  
The clerk called back, informed Therese that Carol was being seen to and as soon as she was stabilized the nurse would come see her.  
To say Therese was worried was putting it mildly. She was frantic with worry. But she had to let them do their job and wait.  
Waiting was hard.


	5. Chapter 5

Once Carol was stabilized she was transferred to a semi private room on a medical unit.  
By this time Carol was somewhat aware of all that was happening.  
Therese was informed of the move and told it would be some time before she could see Csrol. But she was instructed there was a waiting area just outside the unit that she could wait in.  
"Take the elevator to the 4th floor and inform the clerk on arrival the patients name and your relationship. They will alert her doctor who will come out and speak to you. Good luck, Miss".  
Therese grabbed a coffee at Dunkin Donuts on the ground floor before making her way the 4th floor.  
The hum of a busy hospital filled Therese's ears.  
She waited impatiently, along with others also waiting for news of their loved ones.


	6. Chapter 6

Finally, after what seemed forever to Therese, a Dr. Pulee came out to speak to Therese.  
Most of what the doctor told Therese she bareky heard. All she wanted to know is was Carol going to be all right? Assured that Carol was in good hands Therese rushed to Carol's side.  
Stopping just inside the doorway of Carol's room Therese paused. Carol looked so small and fragile. Her blonde hair framed her pale face and her eyes were closed. Therese watched Carol's chest rise and fall.   
Slowly she walked to her bedside. Therese whispered Carol's name.  
"Carol?"  
Carol slept on.  
Therese teared up.  
No, she musn't see me cry, thought Therese and wiped her tears away.  
Therese looked around for a chair to sit in. Spying one she brought it to Carol's bedside, sat down and very carefully placed her hand over Carol's, which had an IV port in it.  
Therese sniffled.  
No, don't cry, she thought. Yet some tears escaped anyway to run down her cheeks.  
"I love you, Carol. Please get well. Please."


	7. Chapter 7

Therese was wakened by the sound of the vital machine being wheeled into the room.  
"Excuse me, Miss. I need to take her vitals."  
"Oh, sure", and Therese moved aside.  
The PCA gently woke Carol. "I need to take your vitals".  
Carol, bleary eyed noddee her head yes.  
Suddenly she noticed Therese standing there.  
"Darling!"  
Therese rushed to the other side to hold Carol's free hand and kiss her cheek.  
"I'm here, Carol."  
Carol looked tired, weak. Something Therese wasn't used to seeing when it came to Carol.  
When the PCA had left Therese returned to het seat, pulling it up to Carol's bedside.  
They spoke in hushed tones. Therese trying to be cheerful for Carol.  
Two doctors walked in, introducing themsrlves as cardiology residents. They explained to Carol she was diagnosed with afibb, was now stabilized and would be started on a beta blocker and a blood thinner. Something she would now have to take the rest of her life.  
With followup, slowly exercising, Carol could lead a normal life.  
Therese looked at Carol. She raised Carol's hand to her lips, kissed it and told her how much she loved her.  
Carol caressed Therese's cheek, murmuring,"My angel. Flung out of space."  
Two days later Carol was discharged to home with an appointment to see the cardiologist in a week. Therese all ready had Carol's medications in hand.  
"Darling, don't hover so. I'm not an invalid."  
Therese beamed, smiling broadly, kissing Carol on the forehead, saying,"You need some spoiling. Besides, Abby's all ready at the house waiting to greet you. She had a maid service come in and clean while you were in hospital. Oh, and Rindy is flying in to stay for a week or so."  
Carol started to tear up at the care everyone showed her.  
When they were near the car, Carol stood up snd said, "Let's go home, darling."


End file.
